Mandevillas are woody, evergreen, vine-like climbing shrubs with funnel-shaped or trumpet-shaped flowers that grow in temperate climates. Common varieties of Mandevilla include Mandevilla X amabilis (`Alice du Pont`) which exhibits red to red-purple, trumpet-like flowers; Mandevilla sanderi (`Red Riding Hood`) which exhibits rose-pink, funnel-shaped blooms; Mandevilla X amabilis Summer Snow.TM. (`Monte`), U.S. Pat. No. 10,329, which exhibits pure white flowers which may become tinged with a pinkish blush; and Mandevilla suaveolens (Mandevilla laxa) which exhibits white to ivory trumpet shaped flowers. Mandevilla is native from Mexico to Argentina, and over 100 separate species of Mandevilla have been classified.
A Mandevilla generally has the following characteristics. Leaves are opposite or verticillate. Flowers are funnel-form, displayed in axillary or terminal racemes, the calyx is five-parted with scales at the base inside, the corolla is five-parted, the stamens have very short filaments and anthers and unite and adhere to the stigma, there is a dish of two to five lobes or scales and there are two ovaries with many ovules in each. The fruit consists of two terete follicles with the seeds having a tuft of hairs at the apex.
Mandevillas are popular garden and greenhouse plants, growing well in full sun and partial shade in temperate areas, providing year-round foliage and decorative blooms.
The presently known Mandevillas possess single funnel shaped flowers and it is believed that none of the presently known species or varieties possess double flowers, except the new variety `Monite`.
It would be commercially desirable to produce a Mandevilla that has double flowers and which, therefore, have enhanced decorative qualities compared to currently available Mandevilla plants.